


Silver Bells

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas fic, Fluff, Joel's a mall elf, M/M, so is michael, that Santa station at the mall with elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's got a crush on a mall elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSkyZx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSkyZx/gifts).



> Remember when I wrote this pairing and didn't write about football players? Yeah...me too.  
> Expect updates. Lots of updates on every story very soon. 
> 
> Also for xSkyzx cause she's wonderful.

Ray’s got a crush on an elf.

Not like an actual elf, because that’s a little weird even for Ray, though Legolas from Lord of the Rings could change his mind, but a mall one. The one who always looks a little too perfect and spends most of the time either making Michael do all the work or hiding in the break room.

Gavin told him that the elf’s name is Joel, and he’s only doing the mall gig because he owes Michael a favor.

"It’s almost sick watching you pine away for the new elf,” Michael says, breaking off a piece of a pretzel and throwing it at Ray.

He bats the pretzel down. “I’m not _pining_ for an elf,”

Michael scoffs. “So you’re telling me you _weren’t_ just staring over at the North Pole Station looking for him,”

“Well I - alright, so what if I was?”

"You should just talk to him, instead of stalking him from the food court,” Michael advises. “He’s a cool guy, he'd probably like you,”

Ray makes a face. “And say what? ‘Oh, hey, you’re pretty hot for an elf. Wanna fuck me?’”

Michael rolls his eyes as he checks his phone. “I didn’t need that image, but thanks for it anyway. I gotta head back soon.” He picks up his elf hat and props it on his head.

"Aren’t you a little too tall to be an elf?” Ray teases.

Michael ignores him and stands up, the bells on his costume shoes jingling. “I’ll put in a good word about you.” He reassures, smirking.

"Don’t you dare, Michael!” Ray shouts to Michael’s receding back, causing a few people to turn and look at him. He curses loudly and skulks back to his own job at the Starbucks across from the North Pole.

Gavin, raises an eyebrow when he walks in. “What’s got you so pissed?”

"Don’t wanna talk about it,” Ray mumbles.

"Is it about that elf again?”

He groans. “Does literally _everyone_ know about him?”

Gavin shrugs. “You spend half the time making eyes at him when you think no one’s looking.”

Ray leans heavily on the counter, ready to start banging his head against it, but someone walking in stops him. He lifts his head, and the smile that he already has pasted on his face flickers. His heart stops and he swears he’s about to pass out. Because there’s the elf himself, smirking and sliding up to the counter.

Ray turns his head, looking for Gavin for help, only to find him busy with another customer.

“Shit,” He whispers. Then he turns back around and pastes his smile back on. “Hi,” He greets cheerily. “W - what can I get for you?”

Joel leans on the counter with one elbow. “Uhh, I need a medium chai latte with cinnamon, a large hot chocolate, and a medium peppermint mocha.” He finishes his order with a smile that melts Ray’s heart.

"That’ll be, uh, thirteen dollars and fifteen cents,” Joel hands him a twenty and Ray hands back his change with slightly shaking hands. He knows who the drinks are for, but asks, “Can I have a name, or, uh, names?”

Joel smiles again and Ray’s about to die. “The chai’s for Michael, hot chocolate’s for Jack, and mocha’s mine - Joel.”

Ray nods and grabs a cup, calling over at Gavin for help.

“You couldn’t handle this on your own?” Gavin asks. “I’ve seen you make five drinks on one order before,”

"Well that wasn’t for him,” He grumbles, pushing a button and watching a drink pour into a cup.  
Gavin glances over Ray’s shoulder then whispers, “He’s staring at your ass.”

Ray flushes. “He is _not_ , shut the fuck up.” Gavin smirks again but continues to make the chai latte without another word.

He puts the drinks in a drink tray and heads back over to Joel, who, yes, is staring at his ass. Joel doesn’t seem to be embarrassed that he’s been caught though, and only draws his eyes back up Ray’s body.

“Uh, here’s your drinks,” Ray says, sliding them across the counter to Joel.

“Thanks.” Joel slides the drinks closer to himself. “I hope I got the orders right, or else Michael’s gonna have my ass.” He chuckles.

“Don’t worry,” Ray reassures. “I know their orders so well, I could probably make them in my sleep,”

Joel tips his head slightly and his costume hat tips precariously to the side. “So I blame you if Michael kicks my ass.”

“Yep, he throws a mean left hook.” Ray jokes.

Joel laughs, bell on the tip of his hat jingling. “I won’t mention anything, wouldn’t want your pretty face to get hurt or nothin’,”

Ray feels his face flush again and he curses inwardly. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

He chuckles again, this one a little deeper. “No problem, Ray.” He picks the drinks up. “You should stop by the North Pole after your shift, see if you’ve been naughty or nice.” 

Ray swallows hard. “Yeah, alright.” Joel’s smirk widens and he sends a mock salute to Ray. “How’d you know my name?” He asks before Joel manages to leave.

Joel shrugs a shoulder. “Michael put in a good word for you.” And then he’s gone, feet jingling with every step. As soon as he turns the corner, disappearing, Ray lets his head fall to the counter, and he groans loudly.

There’s a low whistle from behind him and then Gavin says, “Man, you got it bad for that elf, huh.”  
Ray just groans again.

“Come on, Lover Boy, you can see your elf later.”

He grumbles something under his breath but lifts his head and continues working.  
\-----  
By the time Ray’s shift ends, he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

"But what if he’s not there anymore? Am I supposed to just stand in line with everyone else?”

Ray asks, hands flying everywhere.  
Gavin just rolls his eyes. “You want me to come with you?”

Ray smiles hopefully up at him. “Please?”

“C’mon.” Gavin says, ruffling the other’s hair.

There’s, unsurprisingly, a large amount of people there waiting in line with kids to get pictures taken.

They get in the line and Ray’s never felt more awkward and out of place. He feels his heart start to pound painfully when he sees Joel, hip cocked to the side, pulling a face at a little girl, making her giggle.

Gavin laughs next to him. “I’ll never get over seeing Jack in that Santa costume.”

“I can’t get over seeing Michael in peppermint tights,” Ray smiles, never looking away from Joel.

Three kids have a meltdown before they’re third in line, and he locks eyes with Joel who winks at him.  
Gavin pushes him forward. “Go get ‘im.”

Ray almost stumbles into Michael who steadies him with a questioning look. He goes to answer, but there’s a hand on his arm and Joel’s pulling him away from everyone, yelling, “Going on break!”

He leads Ray to the festively decorated house that stands apart from everything else. The door shuts behind them and then Ray’s being pushed up against it, lips crushing against his own. Ray makes a surprised noise, tensing, then melting into the kiss when a tongue sweeps across his bottom lip.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for days,” Joel whispers, pulling back, hands holding Ray’s hips.

“Days?” He breathes out. Joel’s hat has fallen off, leaving his hair messy and perfect.

“Yeah,” Joel nods. “Since I started working here,” He slips his hands under Ray’s shirt. “I would see you lookin’ at me and wanted to get you on your back,”

Ray’s heart stutters and he flushes. “Uh,well I, uh - ”

“Not your back then?” He snakes a hand to the front of Ray’s jeans. He raises an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like you mind too much.”

Ray sucks in a breath, head tilting back and hitting the door. “I mean, uh, here?”

Joel presses his hand harder against Ray’s crotch, and he looks up at him through his lashes. “No one’s gonna bother us,” He sucks a mark on Ray’s neck.

"It’s not that, _shit_ , what if someone hears us?” Ray pants out a breath. “There’s _kids_ here,”

“Guess you’ll just have to be real quiet then, huh.” Joel reaches his hand into Ray’s pants, wrapping fingers around his cock.

Ray hisses through his teeth. “I, fuck, Joel,” His hands scrabble for purchase on the door behind him. Finding none, he grabs two fistfulls of Joel’s ridiculous green tunic. “If you make me come in my pants, I’ll fucking kill - _ah_ ,”

Joel’s hand tightens, bordering on being painful. “What was that?”

"Please,” Ray’s face scrunches up. “I’m gonna - _kids_ are gonna see,”

Joel’s working Ray’s pants off now and sliding to his knees. “I’ll make sure no one’ll be the wiser.”

"Jesus fucking Christ.” Ray whispers, hands threading through Joel’s hair. There’s probably something wrong with him that he’s so turned on by this guy who’s dressed as an elf and he gasps raggedly when Joel licks a stripe up his cock.

“Remember not to make too much noise.” Joel reminds him before swallowing him down, tongue swirling around the head.

Ray has to shove a hand over his mouth, and he swears he can feel Joel smirk as he mouths along the side of his cock. He’s not gonna last, embarrassingly, but he’s been spending over a week imagining this exact scene, so he feels like it’s a little justified.

He looks down at Joel, who’s looking up at him through his eyelashes. Ray tries to warn him he’s about to come, but Joel just winks up at him (which is so fucking unfair), and swallows him down to the hilt. Ray lets out a moan that’s a little too loud, but neither seem to care at that point, and Joel swallows everything like he was starving for it.

Ray’s head thunks back against the door again, and his chest is heaving as he tries to regulate his breathing, coming down from his orgasm. Joel works his pants back up for him, smirking the entire time. He kisses Ray who responds lazily, eyes drooping.

"What...what about you?” Ray asks, still a bit dazed from his orgasm.

“You don’t gotta do anything. Wanted to make you feel good.” Joel shrugs.

Ray shakes his head and switches their positions, pushing Joel against the door. “Wanna make you feel good too,” He says, dropping to his knees much less gracefully than Joel did. He breathes out a laugh at the peppermint tights.

“Shut up,” Joel mumbles. “I owe Michael a favor.”

"It's okay," Ray smiles. "Your ass looks great in these anyway." He struggles with pulling Joel’s tights down, but manages and his mouth waters at the sight of Joel’s cock.

Hands go through his hair, gripping tightly, and his jaw goes slack. He looks up at Joel and his eyes must give away something, because Joel’s own eyes darken a fraction more, and next thing he knows, his mouth is getting filled. He moans around it, eyes fluttering shut.

“Jesus, you’re so fucking pretty,” Joel whispers, hands moving Ray’s head as he likes. Ray moans again at the praise, and his fingers press sharp bruises into Joel’s hips.

A hesitant knock on the door causes Joel’s hands to stop, and Ray looks up at him with wide, panicked eyes.

“Joel,” And dear, God, it’s Michael. “A kid stole my hat, I need another one.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Give me a sec,”

"Also, where’d Ray go?”

“Oh,” Joel’s eyes flick down to Ray and he smirks. “He was...a little busy.” His hand pushes through to rest on the crown of Ray’s head, brushing hair back from his forehead, and firmly pressing down with a steady pressure.

Ray gags a little, but forces his throat to open up, and Joel’s eyes spark. It’s another minute before Joel breathes out a little sigh, eyes fluttering shut, fingers tightening in his hair, and he comes down Ray’s throat. It’s sweet, almost suspiciously sweet, and Ray wants to know that taste forever.

The afterglow doesn’t last long, and then Michael’s knocking on the door again, Joel’s pulling him back to his feet and fixing his tights. He presses a deep kiss to Ray’s lips, grabs his hat from the floor, and he pulls the door open to reveal an unamused Michael.

He narrows his eyes at them. “Seriously.”

Ray flushes hotly, while Joel smiles innocently. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Michael.” He flashes a smile at him. “Me and Ray were just talking. _Promise_.”

“Talking.” Michael looks over at Ray now, eyes still narrowed.

Ray coughs. “Talking. Yeah.”

There’s another second of silence, before Michael sighs, defeated.

“Whatever,” He pushes past them. “I need a fucking hat.”

Joel laughs and pulls Ray out of the small house. “That was nice. My shift ends in an hour, wait for me?”

“Yeah,” Ray nods. “I’ll wait,”

“Good.” Joel leans closer and places a kiss on his cheek. “I’m gonna take you home with me and fuck you so hard after.” Before Ray can respond, Joel pushes him back to where Gavin’s still waiting, sending him a wink.

Ray’s never gonna stop blushing, and he walks dazedly back to Gavin. “Thanks for waiting for me.” He says.

"Went well, huh?” Gavin asks with a laugh.

"Yeah. What?”

The Brit rolls his eyes. “You were in that house for, like, twenty minutes, dude.”

“Oh,” He ignores it and says, “I’m gonna wait ‘till his shift is over.”

“Alright,” Gavin pats a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “I gotta get home,” He walks ahead of Ray, then turns. “Safe sex is fun sex!” He shouts, causing many kids and parents to turn their heads. He can hear Joel laugh loudly.

And yep, he’s never gonna stop blushing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, what is my life.  
> [Come stalk me on tumblr.](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


End file.
